Cold as Ice with Flames of Passion
by User is Cursed
Summary: He's cold as ice with flames of passion driven in his heart to play baseball as a pitcher to become the future ace. That was deep within the mind, heart and soul of Furuya Satoru as he vowed to take Seidou to the Nationals. Unbeknowst to everyone, he was befriended by the Kazuno sisters of Saint Snow in the past who also wants to win "Love Live!" and take it to the next level.


**Title: Cold as Ice with Flames of Passion**

 **Summary: He's cold as ice with flames of passion driven in his heart to play baseball as a pitcher to become the future ace. That was deep within the mind, heart and soul of Furuya Satoru as he vowed to take Seidou to the Nationals. Unbeknowst to everyone, he was befriended by the Kazuno sisters of Saint Snow in the past who** **also wants to win "Love Live!" and take it to the next level.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Drama/Friendship**

 **Main Characters: Furuya Satoru, Seira Kazuno and Lia Kazuno**

 **A/N: Finally, this is a sports anime and female centeralized music anime, which is a planned project of mine in the series. Diamond no Ace (A good baseball anime in my opinion) and Love Live Sunshine, which this will be the first in a crossover. This is mostly about the people who were in Hokkaido, especially Furuya and the Kazuno sisters as their friendship/relationship (maybe) grows. I know that he'll be a bit OOC, but I wanna deepen up his past and such. This was before the summer tournament (I love the third year batch).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own both Diamond no Ace (Daiya no Ace) and Love Live Sunshine, but to their own respective owners.**

* * *

 **Flashback (A year ago, Hokkaido)**

" **Can you catch my pitches please?" Asked a certain boy with black hair, gray eyes and pale skin, looking at the another who seems to be scared of catching his monstrous fastballs, yet zero control. He's not expressive and doesn't talk that much, Furuya Satoru, a baseball nut who only wanted the mound for himself as he saw the boy stand up and walked away.**

" **Sorry Furuya. I just can't keep up with your pitches."**

" **Yeah, he's a monster anyway. Let's go," Another boy added and the group of boys left, leaving the pitcher stiff and shock as that was the reason why he doesn't wanna express that much due to the trauma that people don't want to catch his fastballs and calling him a "monster".**

' _ **Why? Why people can't catch my fastballs? Is there anyone that can catch it?'**_ **Before he wanna think about, a voice of a girl can be heard.**

" **Satoru Furuya. Can't find a partner to catch your throws?" Asked the female afar, while the boy picked it up and looked at the ball, gripping it like he was throwing a fastball. She had a red violet haired with matching eyes while observing the boy. She was the youngest of the sisters, Kazuno Lia, who happens to be level headed, but blunt which he's was annoyed, despite not showing it.**

" **Came to tell me that no one can't catch my throws?"**

" **Now now, That's not what my sister intentionally said to you Furuya-kun," Walking in was the older sister of Lia, Kazuno Seira as she chuckled and trying to comfort this depressed boy, "I'm sure that someone will catch your throws soon. Why do you like baseball?"**

" **I just wanna be on the mound, pitch and become an ace by the time that I'm in high school, Seira-senpai," Furuya replied, with life on his voice since its mostly about his beloved topic: Baseball. He added, "Also, I read something in a newspaper and I have decided to school next to reach my dream."**

" **Since you love baseball so much, where?" Lia crossed her arms and raising her eyebrow since knowing Furuya, he would likely be reading as he closed his eyes and sleep. His simple answer was…**

" **Seidou High."**

" **Seidou High? In Tokyo? Did you tell your parents about it? Its pretty far away from here, also its hot in that place to be blunt with you," Seira has heard of the school's location, also what they are known, "It's a prestigious school that is very known to have a very strong batting team in baseball."**

' _ **Hot place… Not good,'**_ **Furuya thinks about it, feeling woozy and then snapped back in a matter of seconds as he was surprised when she told him about the school.**

" **H-How did you know about that Seira-senpai?"**

" **I have a friend who happens to be attending there."**

" **Is that so? I understand."**

" **Why do you wanna school there? There are other schools close to our place and have good baseball teams," Lia wanna know his reasons of why he wants to school in Tokyo, to enroll one of the strongest teams in the place.**

 **Furuya smiles in a subtle matter, answering in a very competitive manner, "I have seen the front page about sports, who happens to be their catcher. His name is Miyuki Kazuya. I hoped that he's the one that catches my throws and meet him in person."**

' _ **Although I'm from Tokyo and moved here in Hokkaido due to the work of my parents.'**_

" **I see. You already have decided to where you go next."**

" **Also," The boy was curious as he heard of them singing and dancing and showing his introvert side since the topic is out of his element, "Uhhhh… Ummm… Why do you two…Hmmm… Wanna become… Ehhhhh... School idols soon anyway?"**

 **Seria only answered the mound-loving teen, giggling and then gives him a warm smile, "We wanna sing and love music as we wanna succeed of the first three idol girl group, ARISE."**

' _ **ARISE? Don't know who they are,'**_ **He was thinking and yes, he doesn't know about school idols or he chose to ignore it.**

" **However," She was showing him her competitve side while being honest of what she feels, "What we are doing isn't childs play and we will win to become pro idols. So we are taking this seriously, Furuya-kun."**

' _ **Just like becoming an ace, its not a childs play.'**_

" **Furuya," Lia would then face the boy and despite looking at him in the same looked as he does when being competitive, "Just follow your dreams and me, along with my sister will follow ours."**

" **Yeah."**

" **Can we exchange emails and such? You don't talk that much though," Seira smiles and then getting her phone to share contacts with him, despite he'll forget and such due to thinking of become an ace, "We'll support you as well~"**

' _ **Kazuno sisters… At least there are a few people are cheering and supporting for me without calling me a "monster".'**_

" **Sure," Furuya got his phone and then exchanging emails with the sisters since him and Lia are in the same level. After that, he would then left the scene as two would follow the scenario, thinking.**

' _ **You may not show it, but I'm sure that you'll become a baseball ace in the future. Let's rise together to the top and win, Satoru Furuya-kun,'**_ **Seira thought and the two have met him one of his games since his first year middle school as she smiled that, they have befriended a stoic teen like him.**

 **Seidou Spirit Dorm: Present (Flashback Ends)**

Furuya was in his room, after the intense practice of exercising, batting and pitching at the bullpen as he was looking at his contacts and it was just his parents and then, the Kazuno sisters whom he would think that they'll watch his games, just like his grandfather did out of the shadows yet he'll never notice it due to the habits of sleeping. He looked at his phone without thinking, seeing that Seira might have email him as he checked the messages which was a miracle. There was one, since she did come to Tokyo for a while in the past…

 _ **Hi Furuya-kun! Its been awhile that I've contacted you due to my busy schedule~! How are you doing? Well for me, I'm okay as usual. I don't wanna to see those petty school idols who doesn't take "Love Live!" seriously and me, along with Lia will win seriously. Did the people in Seidou get along with you? Your parents missed you here in Hokkaido as they are hoping that you'll take your team to the Nationals as promised. Don't worry about me and Lia as we have formed a group named "Saint Snow" and having our first song to make named "Self-Control!". I write the lyrics as well~ Oh yeah, we wished that you'll become the future ace of your team and we wish you good luck. Remember, we are taking this path seriously and giving our all.**_

 _ **Seira**_

The boy was smiling a bit which was unexpected for Furuya to react, while ignoring the "school idol" part, showing that he can be an airhead as usual. The flames of passion was driven on him and it was gonna be dinner time. He wanted to practice some more in order to outdid his destined rival, by the name of Sawamura Eijun to which he oberserved that he's loud, obnoxious, annoying and such. He was thinking, full of entheusiasm…

' _Future ace huh? I like the sound of that, Seira-senpai. I'll definitely do my full best to reach the expectations of my coach and make me play at the mound, sticking there! Also, I'll take them to the Nationals! I'm sure of it!'_

He was also happy of the thought that he would likely to become the starting pitcher for Seidou once the games have started.

 **Cafeteria**

The lone wolf would just eat as he was with Sawamura, whom he somewhat disliked while that said boy was trying to be calming down by the pink haired boy with the bangs, covering his eyes by the name of Kominato Haruichi, a clutch batter. The brown haired was being loud as usual, vowing yet again.

"Furuya! I will become the ace by Boss soon and prove myself better than you!" Although the black haired teen ignored him and doing his own thing.

"You bastard! Don't ignore me!"

"E-Eijun-kun, calm down! You are disturbing their dinner."

"Shut up Sawamura! Don't disturb us here, idiot!" Yelled a green haired boy, who was a former delinquent by the name of Kuramochi Yoichi, playing the role as the first batter and shortstop. He was to give the boy the sleeper hold, but he was holding himself back.

"Sawamura-chan has no common sense of decency and eating with manners," Replied a big man, who also happened to be the roomate of Kuramuochi and Sawamura whose name is Masuko Tooru, who was eating in peace, causing the moron to whine.

"Hahahaha~! How amusing it is that Sawamura will pitch with us soon and I'm looking forward to play with him~" The male with glasses and mixed with dark/honey brown haired teen by the name of Miyuki Kazuya who played the role of catcher liked the sight of the hotblooded idiot, ranting Furuya since he was seeing that the boy was finally acknowledging his "idol" of teaching things to improve his pitching, who was named Takigawa Chris Yuu, a catcher like him but the man was injured and filling the role as manager soon. He wondered of their pitching styles as he thinks.

' _Furuya's fastball. How interesting it is~ Well, just like Sawamura, he have zero control as usual of his pitches despite its speed and power. If he would add more pitches in his arsenal and practice his control plus increasing his stamina, he would likely fill the shoes of Tanba-san. As for Sawamura, he won't give up without a fight and despite not as powerful as Furuya's fastball, he has a unique style of pitching and the batters timing would be a bit off. With practice, he would likely fight with Furuya for the title of "Ace" in the future.'_

Before he could think anymore, Furuya faced him with full intent to release his full potential as the boy was done eating due to having contests of Sawamura as usual. He was serious and he doesn't want everyone holding him back or getting in his way at the mound.

"Miyuki-senpai."

"Hmmmm? Lemme guess, you want me to catch your pitches to see if you have improved~?" Amused and at the same time, leering the determination that Furuya is showing. The boy only nod, only for Miyuki to laugh since he was on a hot streak as a starting pitcher, with Sawamura and the other relief pitcher by the name of Kawakami Norifumi are also wanting to become the starting pitcher of Seidou.

"Hahahaha~! Man Furuya, does the word "rest" ain't a part of your dictionary?" Standing up, he decided to take things seriously as he gave him some words of wisdom, "When I decided to tell and make Chris-senpai not only as the main manager of the team, but also the conditioning coach for everyone, espeically for you and Sawamura. I knew that he can make you two a bonafide, one of a kind pitchers that can take anyone proudly at the Nationals. While training hard is a good thing, its better for you to take things slowly as well~"

"Miyuki-senpai," Furuya looked a bit surprised, before shaking his head and facing him, "Its surprising that, you are serious and at the same time… Can become impish?" This only makes him sweating and flabbergasted by the comments gived by his junior.

' _Are you only implying that I'm just a mischievous character?!'_

Smirking, he nodded as he can hear Sawamura ranting at the boy when the former ignored him and decided to give a blind eye of it, shocking the loudmouth, aggravating him more before Kuramochi (yelling) and maybe, Haruichi's older brother, Ryousuke (calmly) wants him to shut up.

"Just give me your best 10 throws and we are done, okay?"

"I'll do my best!" Bluish flames appeared in his background as a sign that he is ready and wanted to give the impish catcher a go signal. Sighing, before chucking, he began to think.

' _If you polish yourself as a pitcher and coordinate with the catcher, helping out with each other and with serenity, you'll likely become the ace soon after Tanba-san, Furuya~'_ Glancing at the other side, Sawamura was ready to challenge the boy on who'll be taking the role as Ace in the future, _'Don't count him out as well~'_

"I can take your place anytime, anywhere! I will become even more better pitcher than you Furuya!" Sawamura laughed hysterically and windmilling his left arm, indicating that he's ready to go and the black haired boy ignored him and leaving with Miyuki to train just for a bit.

 **Meanwhile…**

There are two teenage girls were now at Tokyo, as they are visiting at Kanda shrine to sing the song, "SELF-CONTROL!'. Its been awhile that they have participated "Love Live!" and yet, they didn't win one. Seira, now a third year student looked at the shrine as she wanted to pray to the Gods that not only they'll finally win and even Seidou, to finally win and entering the Nationals (even becoming champions) due to Furuya in the team. Lia looked at her sister and asked.

"Onee-san, should we practice the song?"

"Hmmmm?" Before she could pray, she decided to glanced at her sister with, "After this, we will standby here for awhile and do a vocal test for our song."

"Well, its been awhile that we have seen him."

"You mean Furuya-kun?" Lia nodded as the older sister chuckled and then facing the temple with a confident look, "Don't worry about him. I know that he'll give his all to become the best pitcher in the country and as for us…" Clenching her fist, she raised it up in the air before lowering it down, "We are gonna win "Love Live!" and also, becoming the best school idols in the country!"

"Yeah. Furuya can take care of himself and giving his all at baseball and we are are gonna give our all as school idols."

"Now, Lia. We have to pray to the Gods to give us blessings to guide our victory."

Now, the journey of three friends with different paths to win are now gonna start and vowed to win as after they pray, a group of girls hear them singing their song and found the sisters, astounding while singing their song "SELF-CONTROL!"

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it~! Well, that was diffuicult to say the least. No, it won't be "Furuya no Ace" as Sawamura will be most likely be a partner-in-crime with him aside from the different personalities and supporting him in his own way while they are more comedy/bro moments of the two. Hell, even Miyuki will have some screentime as well. I'll make sure that I have to give my all to stick them in character, while having those certain situations. Please, helpful feedback constructive criticism is also necessary. Yes, Aqours will be there as always~ Thank you for reading my story and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
